


Peter Parker, you're my only hope

by enterprisecat



Series: Grief [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Farewells and new beginnings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprisecat/pseuds/enterprisecat
Summary: Spiders are ble or Peter receives two gifts at the same time.Obvious Endgame spoilers.





	Peter Parker, you're my only hope

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I cannot stop. This movie is a constant in my brain. I need to watch again but in the meantime I'm giving Peter what he deserves.

"I was looking through his things in the garage and found this." Pepper gives him a small package wrapped in a paper.

Peter takes a deep breath. It feels out of place to be in Tony's house, when he's no longer around. Pepper has a sad smile on her face; she's wearing a black sweater and jeans and Peter realizes he's never seen her looking do informal.

He takes the package hesitantly and turns it around. There's something scrawled in Tony's handwriting and Peter's heart makes a strange leap as he reads it.

FOR THE KID 

"Mrs. Stark?" It still sounds so weird to use Tony's name when addressing Pepper. Peter suppossess that he'll need more time to get used to it. As he needs for many of things. Five years is a long time after all.

"You can call me Pepper, you know that," she sighs.

"How do you know it's for me?" The package feels light in Peter's hand and parts of him is dying to find out what it is.

Pepper smiles, a real smile with a hint of nostalgia. 

"You've always been the kid for Tony. Even after… and when Morgan was born."

Like on a cue a desperate "Mom!!" can be heard from somewhere in the house.

"You can unwrap it here, if you want. I'll keep Morgan away." Pepper hurries to check on her daughter and leaves Peter alone.

He hesitates only for a moment, before tearing the paper and revealing a small metal disc with a spider logo on it. Peter examines it, turning it around a couple of times but still has no clue for its purpose. Finally, he closes his eyes and focuses on the seemingly even surface.

Bingo! There's a tiny button hidden in the logo. Peter presses it, feeling his heart going crazy in his chest.

A small, Star Wars like hologram of Tony Stark appears in front of him. There's even a bluish tint to it, do different from the recording left for Pepper and Morgan. 

 

_ Hey, kid. _

_ If you are listening to this recording right now, it means that I succeed. Unfortunately, I also got myself killed in the process which was never part of the plan. _

The recording of Tony moves as he changes the position. 

_ I really hope I had time to give you that hug, you deserved it for such a long time… _

_ Pepper will show you the other recording, I know she will, so I can to straight to the point. Peter… No matter how you feel this very moment, don't change. Be the friendly Spiderman, be the Avenger, and I was completely serious and that ship, you are officially an Avenger, you can say that to anyone who's running this mess now… _

_ And be a good big brother for Morgan. She's so smart, but się needs and deserves all the love in the universe.  _

_ So…  _

A huge smile appears on Tony's face.

_ Help me Peter Parker, you my only hope. _

 

The recording ends and Peter realizes he was holding his breath the whole time. There are tears on his cheeks; he's been crying without knowing.

"Morgan!" Pepper's voice is filled with exasperation  as the door cracks open and the dark-haired girl practically throws herself next to him.

"Hi," she says, brown eyes as expressive as her father's. "Why are you crying?" 

"I'm…" Peter wipes nie eyes and cheeks with a back of nie hand. "I'm not crying."

The look Morgan gives him is purely Pepper's.

"Okay," Peter gives up under the scrutiny. "But only a little."

"Mommy says you should cry when you feel like it," she informs him with a seriousness of a three years old kid. 

"Your mom is very wise," Peter answers and allows Morgan to take the disc from his hand. She turns it and makes a face at the spider logo.

"I don't like spiders, they have legs," she announces with a grimace and gives him back the disc.

Peter smiles. "Not all spiders are like that, you know. Maybe I will show you one day, okay?"

Morgan seems to consider it for a moment before giving him a full grin, not unlike as her father.

"Okay."


End file.
